Commercial aircraft carry millions of passengers each year. For relatively long international flights, wide-body aircraft are typically used. These wide-body aircraft include multiple passenger aisles and are considerably larger and have considerably more space than typical so-called narrow-body aircraft. Narrow-body aircraft carry fewer passengers shorter distances, and include only a single aisle for passenger loading and unloading. Accordingly, the available space for ancillary equipment is somewhat limited on a narrow-body aircraft.
Wide-body aircraft may include full audio-on-demand and video-on-demand in-flight entertainment systems for passenger enjoyment during relatively long flights. Typical wide-body aircraft in-flight entertainment systems may include cabin displays, or individual seatback displays. Movies or other stored video programming is selectable by the passenger, and payment is typically made via a credit card reader at the seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,484 to Margis discloses a passenger in-flight entertainment system with an integrated telecommunications system. A magnetic stripe credit card reader is provided at the telephone handset and processing to approve the credit card is performed by a cabin telecommunications unit.
In addition to prerecorded video entertainment, other systems have been disclosed including a satellite receiver for live television broadcasts, such as disclosed in French Patent No. 2,652,701 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,175 to Sklar et al. The Sklar et al. patent also discloses such a system including an antenna and its associated steering control for receiving both RHCP and LHCP signals from direct broadcast satellite (DBS) services. The video signals for the various channels are then routed to a conventional video and audio distribution system on the aircraft which distributes live television programming to the passengers.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,751 also to Sklar et al. addresses the problem of an aircraft being outside of the range of satellites, by storing the programming for delayed playback, and additionally discloses two embodiments: a full system for each passenger and a single channel system for the overhead monitors for a group of passengers. The patent also discloses steering the antenna so that it is locked onto RF signals transmitted by the satellite. The antenna steering may be based upon the aircraft navigation system or a GPS receiver along with inertial reference signals.
Current aircraft in-flight entertainment systems may also provide television programming and Internet data. Such systems may include a shared satellite antenna for receiving the television programming and the Internet data, headend electronic equipment at a central location in the aircraft, a cable distribution network extending throughout the passenger cabin, and electronic demodulator and distribution modules spaced within the cabin for different groups of seats. Many systems require signal attenuators or amplifiers at predetermined distances along the cable distribution network. In addition, each passenger seat may include an armrest control and seatback display. In other words, such systems may be relatively heavy and consume valuable space on the aircraft.
Space and weight are especially difficult constraints for a narrow-body aircraft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,741,841 and 7,321,383 both disclose an aircraft in-flight entertainment system providing television programming and Internet data using a shared satellite antenna. The satellite antenna may be a multi-beam or dish antenna, for example. However, these patents fail to disclose the specifics of implementing a multi-beam phased array antenna operating as part of an in-flight entertainment system for simultaneously receiving television programming and Internet data.